


【錘基】狗糧

by outofprinciple



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 部分人獸性行為描寫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: 就想寫個狗糧設定上Hela跟Thor還有Loki一起長大。所有人都知道Loki是領養的。錘基在互相暗戀階段，但所有人全看在眼裡。然後，其實這個純粹是我想寫個奶油犬，但今天頭好痛又寫不完的結果。





	1. Chapter 1

 

「你不能對我這麼做！──」

這是Thor最後說出的一句話，隨後他感受到了四肢上極端的壓力，骨骼的變形逼迫他跪下，毛髮突破皮膚，如同被下了生長魔法般瞬間蓬勃而生，他的臉上劇痛，鼻樑的骨骼正在罔顧個人意志被拉長，尖銳的牙齒也一併扎進了來不及變形的口腔內壁裡。

在一道墨綠色的魔法光芒之中，Thor變成了一條狗。

Hela仰頭大笑，Thor想站起來還擊，但是才剛抬起兩隻短短的前腳，他就重心不穩地滾在地上。Hela笑得更猖狂了，Thor重新站穩腳步，看著自己的口水糊了一地，花了一分鐘震驚於自己真的變成了一條狗的事實。

「我上次在米德嘉德看過這個品種。」Hela邊踢開朝他飛撲而來的Thor邊取笑道：「你在那兒會很受歡迎，人類會用你導盲。」

Thor用盡力氣吼叫，發出的卻是一聲宏亮的「汪！」Hela笑嘻嘻地摸了他的頭，向來對這個弟弟毫不疼惜的她，現在面對變成犬隻的Thor，眼神中竟然帶了點慈愛。

「放心吧弟弟，阿斯加德人對動物很友善的。混得好的話，說不定你能留在金宮。」

Hela站直身體，Thor現在真正感到恐懼了，好漢不吃眼前虧，他嗚嗚汪汪的狂蹭Hela，繞著她來來回回獻殷勤，跑熱了的時候Thor自然伸出舌頭，垂在他嘴邊散熱，然後再被自己新舌頭的長度嚇了一跳。

Hela頗為憐憫地看著他。

「喔，對了，一個真誠的建議，試著不要尿在Odin的柱子上。以免你這身金色的皮毛變成他的披肩。」

Thor張嘴想咬她，但魔法課總是拿滿分的Hela瞬間就消失了。

 

 

整個宇宙都知道，一千歲就被賦予神格的Thor，魔法天賦趨近於零。

但是阿斯嘉德尚武，比起躲在遠端丟魔法，Thor更喜歡錘子砸碎敵人頭骨時在他血液裡激起的震盪。Frigga在教他魔法時，總是對他嘆氣，但Thor一點也不覺得丟臉，甚至還感到有那麼一絲驕傲。

但這不能成為Hela嘲笑他沒有魔法天賦的理由！

Thor垂頭喪氣的跑到了Loki的房間，他這個小弟與大姊基本上是同類人，同情心沒有，落井下石倒是很在行，因此Thor非常清楚他得不到任何憐憫，他就只是想在心情不好時看看Loki。

Loki有很多身分──詭計之神、阿斯嘉德王儲、Laufey之子、Thor的弟弟──同時間，他還是Thor的暗戀對象。平日裡的Loki總是在閱讀，當Thor汪嗚嗚的奔進去時，他果不其然抬起了一雙因為被打擾而顯得不大愉快的綠眼睛。

「哪來的狗？」Loki皺起眉頭。

Thor知道Loki雖然總是被人們用各種「計謀」、「卑鄙」、「謊言」之類的詞彙形容，但是他喜歡動物。於是Thor用一種他自己恨得要死的小墊步跑到他身邊，Loki便放下書，摸了摸他的頭和背上的長毛。

「我沒在阿斯嘉德見過你這種狗。你是從其他地方來的？」

 _我是你哥啊！_ Thor悲憤地喊道，但是他只成功讓自己漆黑的眼珠佈滿水光，Loki的寢宮中充滿他中氣十足的吠叫聲。

 

 TBC.

 

我頭痛，本集任性只寫1000字

回床上翻滾去


	2. Chapter 2

Warning：本章有部分人獸性行為描述！！！癡漢化Thor狗狗描述！

不過請放心，癡犬Thor從頭到尾用的都只有舌頭而已

 

(中)

 

「不要叫這麼大聲！」Loki斥道。

Thor委屈得不行，只好死命把頭埋進Loki小腿和椅子的縫隙間，沒想到柔軟的布料被牠蹭開，竟然露出一截蒼白的小腿──Loki只套了件睡袍，裡面什麼都沒穿──！Thor被這驚天的資訊擊中，一時呆住，所以沒來得及躲開Loki在他頭上狠狠巴的那一下。

「做什麼？」Loki說，聲音裡透著少有的愉快。「你很餓嗎？我這裡沒肉可以吃，你得等會兒。」

Loki起身打算離開，絲質的睡袍隨著他的動作翻飛，一條筆直的腿就這麼大剌剌的戳進Thor眼裡，曇花一現後再被垂下來的布料遮住。Thor眼巴巴的看著，忽然覺得舌頭上有東西往下掉，眨眼一看才發現地毯上濕了一大塊──他該死的新舌頭，散熱就散熱，滴什麼口水！

「待在這兒等我。」Loki交代道。

眼看Loki就要使用魔法讓自己換套衣服，Thor不知道哪來的膽子，嚎叫著一躍而上，巴著Loki大腿猛蹭。看著Loki既震驚又不忍心毆打牠的眼神，Thor忽然發現一個令牠起了一身雞皮疙瘩的事實──他迷戀不已的弟弟總是拿小刀伺候他，但是Loki喜歡狗兒，因此、顯然、他可以──他可以用犬隻的身分為所欲為。

他本能地咧開嘴想嘿嘿笑，但只發出了呼哧呼哧的哮喘聲，而且反而讓他該死的唾液又快滴下來了，Thor想吸回一些，但陌生的嘴型使這個行為徒勞無功，因此滴在了Loki的睡袍上。Thor心頭一凜，趁Loki還沒發現這件事情前，趕緊咬住他的睡袍，企圖假裝唾液是因為這樣才沾染上去的。

然而事情完全出乎Thor意料，沒有注意到此情況的Loki往前踏了幾步，他的睡袍就這麼硬生生地──被Thor扯了下來。

Thor呆立原地，愣愣地看著他朝思暮想的完美胴體，兩條肌肉勻稱的蒼白長腿、渾圓的臀部，視線再往上移，是潔白到彷彿會反光的背部。Loki無奈地回頭瞪他，那身美麗的肌肉微微向後扭轉，露出一大片迷人的胸脯，上頭有兩個淺褐色的、乳──

他硬了，天哪，原來狗硬了的感覺跟神差不多。只不過狗多了一種想刨抓撕咬些什麼的衝動。

「你很粗魯，讓我想起某個人。」

Loki完全轉過身來。Thor覺得現在不只唾液，他的鼻血可能也快滴在地上了。他不太確定狗流鼻血是個什麼概念。Loki長得像摩天樓的兩條美腿正一前一後地移動，中間垂下的漂亮陰莖非常具存在感的晃動。他越來越近，然後那兩條長腿折了起來，Loki在他面前彎起雙膝，試圖蹲下與他說話。

Thor鼻腔和腦子一熱就撲了上去，難以抑制天性地狂舔Loki的臉頰。Loki發出短促但充滿喜愛的驚呼，張開雙手把他抱進懷裡。

Thor簡直要哭出來了，怎麼都沒人告訴他當條狗這麼幸福？他把Loki撲倒在地毯裡，欣賞對方從沒笑得這麼開懷的臉龐。另一個Thor同樣無法壓抑的本能就是那使勁搖的尾巴，它啪噠啪噠地打著Loki曲起的大腿。他猜Loki喜歡那些貼著皮膚的柔軟長毛，詭計之神來回撫摸他的前腳，Thor幾乎要舒服的嗚嗚低鳴起來。

他開始舔Loki的脖子，Loki癢的縮起肩膀輕笑，然後Thor舔到了他的胸口，他平時總是帶著一張孤傲面具的弟弟忽然變了聲音，握著他前腳的手收緊，笑聲摻上喘息，Thor全身都跳動了一下，抽空看了邪神剔透的綠眼睛，Loki回望他，眼裡帶著不可思議與新奇。

Thor又舔他兩片胸肌間的淺溝，Loki瞥過頭呻吟。

Thor愣了一會兒，他原先只是覺得Loki的胸口很潔白，看上去很可口，所以才伸舌頭去碰。他在變成一條狗前最沒想到的一件事，就是舌頭的重要性竟然會高到這種程度。世界的一切都必須靠這器官去探索和接收訊息──然而，從Loki臉色潮紅、眼泛淚光的情況來看，他的舌頭顯然比他以為的更加神聖。

所以、如果⏤⏤他舔Loki那小巧的、淺褐色的、乳、乳頭──！

Thor向來都是想到什麼就做什麼的人，鮮少考慮後果，更何況他現在的外型能夠提供他更多藉口。所以他立刻就這麼做了，伸出舌頭迅速舔了一下Loki在他眼前晃來晃去的乳首，Loki咬著下唇將呻吟嚥回去，脖子都紅了，他揮手看似想施法，卻讓Thor以為自己要被揍了，畢竟如果是雷神型態的他做這種事，用腳趾想也知道肯定會被Loki捅成蜂窩，於事他本能地縮起脖子。

然而Loki安撫地輕摸他的後頸，邪神丟出的光球在他們身邊變成了些像是透明泡泡的玩意，把一神一犬完全包覆起來，隔絕所有聲音，Thor驚奇地看著Loki可愛且目的不言而喻的魔法。Loki得意地笑了起來。

「再做一次，」他舔著嘴唇要求道。

以Loki的聰明和愛面子程度，Thor確信那是個可以隱藏他們在此空間的魔法。而且既然對方都如此要求了，他立刻就壯著膽子用他超長的舌頭逗弄那兩顆不斷散發誘惑氣息的乳頭，看著它們在自己的進攻下迅速皺起挺立，帶給Thor一種溢出毛細孔的慾望和滿足感。Loki叫得情難自己但又壓抑，大概還是怕自己的魔法屏障不夠堅實，又或者是面對一隻黃金獵犬他還是很難卸下那張高傲的面具，Loki呻吟著對上他的眼睛時就會扭頭看向別處。他修長的腿扭動著想環住什麼，但是在空氣中晃動的只有Thor那條操蛋的尾巴。

他那操蛋的、尾巴──興奮掃盪時打到了Loki直挺挺的老二，使他體認到這個驚人的事實。Loki勃起了，他堪稱九界第一美男子的弟弟、被一條狗──舔到勃起了。他躺在Thor身下，壓著Thor的後頸，低喘著將Thor的舌頭帶往自己想被服務的地方。

Thor自己的陰莖更不用說，硬到幾乎是一碰就會射出來，但是他現在他媽的是條狗！那代表著他的性器沒有長到可以輕易碰觸到的地步，更火上加油的是，Loki竟然在他舌頭捲弄的攻勢下，閉著雙眼滿臉潮紅的喊了：「Thor！」

Thor彷彿被自己的雷擊給劈開了。

Loki似乎也被自己嚇了一跳，他睜開眼睛，慌張地掃視四周，確定寢宮之中仍舊只有他們一神一狗，而且他還安全地待在魔法屏障裡，才失笑道：「這太瘋狂了。」

Thor可就沒這麼容易過得去了，被巨大的訊息量瞬間淹沒了感知，他不確定Loki究竟是認出了他，還是單純在享受性愉悅的時候想著他──看起來後者的機會高一些。這讓Thor很想說些調情話，或是乾脆把Loki翻過去幹死他。他的大腦裡無法停止的叫囂著 _弟弟愛我！他也想跟我嘿嘿嘿！_

 但取而代之的是，他只能汪汪叫並用濕濕的鼻子頂頂Loki的胸腹，或是用他短得可憐的老二蹭蹭Loki的大腿。媽的，他堂堂一個雷神還沒這麼窩囊過。

他所有的行為都被Loki當成了是一隻可愛狗兒的撒嬌，詭計之神按著他的頭頂，將他的吻部移到了一個關鍵位置。

「別只專注於這裡，換別的地方。」Loki瞇起雙眼說，表情顯得期待不已。

神的身體強度不是其他星球的人可以比擬的，也因此Loki顯然有恃無恐，一點也不怕來自米德嘉德的黃金獵犬咬掉他的重要部位，但是Thor依然怕自己尖銳的牙齒會弄疼他，而且他確信狗不會知道該怎麼給男人深喉嚨，於是他只能故技重施，舔舐Loki因為勃起而讓表面顯得非常緊繃的老二，他有力的舌頭甚至可以捲起對方的陰囊並擠壓，Loki發出激動愉悅的呻吟，仰著脖子深深喘息。然後Thor舔了在任何男人身上都屬於最敏感的龜頭，Loki叫得像要哭了一樣，陰莖劇烈跳動。

他看見Loki彎曲雙腿，腳趾蜷起，抓著他頭頂的右手失控的揪著Thor的毛，一個經歷強烈性愉悅的徵兆，於是更賣力地舔他老二頂部的小孔。但是Loki尖叫著推開他，躺在地上用短短的幾秒鐘快速套弄自己，然後嗚咽著他的名字射在掌心中。

Thor本來有些受傷，但是轉念一想，任何沒有心理準備的人，突然要射在公犬身上應該都會有強烈不適感──或不安感──再加上Loki在射精時喊他的名字，足以讓Thor立刻把其他念頭拋到九霄雲外。他湊到還在強烈喘息的Loki身邊，喜孜孜地伸舌頭想舔他的手。結果又被巴頭。

「不要亂舔，很髒。」Loki斥道：「你可能會對神的精液過敏，到時候小命不保！」

Thor悶哼了一聲，伸出的舌頭只好改舔自己的鼻子。Loki撫摸他的頭，溫柔地像春風般。

「如果你是他就好了。」他說。

Thor抬眼看他，歪頭咧嘴笑了。在Loki眼裡看起來大概特別蠢，他美麗到會發出萬丈光芒的弟弟噗哧一笑。

「有何不可呢？」Loki對他說，「我就叫你Thor吧，反正那傢伙大概又去米德嘉德找那個蠢聯盟的人了──或者是找那個女人了。」

Thor的笑容垮了。Loki沉著臉，顯得有些咬牙切齒。

「下次我就帶你去給那女人瞧瞧，讓她知道，她的男朋友就是我的狗！」

 

TBC.

她的男朋友就是我的狗，這句話寫起來有種難以形容的強烈爽感XDD

終於寫到奶油犬了我心情那個舒爽啊！


End file.
